The National Partnership for Environmental Technology Education, ME, in partnership with the Hazardous Materials Training and Research Institute, IA, submits this proposal on behalf of the Community College Consortium for Health and Safety Training (CCCHST) to provide convenient, memorable, and cost- effective training for hazardous materials and waste workers engaged in waste treatment, storage and disposal, hazardous waste generation, clean up and remedial action, emergency response and hazardous materials transportation. CCCHST membership consists of community colleges partnered with business and industry, universities, and community-based organizations offering a consistent and quality response to the national training need for hazardous waste workers and emergency response personnel. The goal of CCCHST is to make NIEHS-approved worker training nationally available through over 100 CCCHST organizations, whose instructors are prepared through a Train-the-Trainer model program, offering hazardous materials instruction in nearly all states of the nation. CCCHST instructors, prepared and supported by PETE and HMTRI, will annually train a minimum 30,000 students, workers, and supervisors to protect themselves and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials encountered during hazardous waste site cleanup, Brownfields redevelopment, transportation of hazardous materials, and response to spills and releases of hazardous materials, offering a minimum 300,000 contact hours of instruction each year. Each year, PETE and HMTRI/Eastern Iowa Community Colleges (EICC) will provide an intensive 10- day Great Environmental Safety Trainers (GreatEST) Train-the-Trainer Institute for 20 instructors entering membership in CCCHST, supplemented with Internet-supported instructor training. Annually, Refresher training is provided for 100 CCCHST instructors and up to five trainers will receive capacity building attention. Complementing its Train-the-Trainer program, PETE will provide direct worker training for 200 Army personnel leaving service at five (5) bases annually, including three programs at Fort Riley (KS), two at Fort Sill (OK); one at Fort Lewis (WA); two at Fort Leonard Wood; and two at Fort Carson for 20 soon-to-retire veterans per program who need of Health and Safety certifications to enhance employment opportunities. PETE?s responsibilities include instructor recruitment; instructor authorization through Train-the- Trainer Institutes and Refresher courses; updating curriculum; offering worker training for veterans; conducting five site visits for quality assurance purposes at member organizations; collecting consortium training records and reporting numbers of students trained to NIEHS; communicating and disseminating information through web and print media; working with the Advisory Board and the external evaluator to determine program effectiveness and outcomes; and collaborating with other NIEHS consortia, and the NIEHS Worker Training and Clearinghouse staff to accomplish mutual goals and objectives.